My Light in Darkness
by Shinigami1951
Summary: After Gohun's death Goten begins to fall apart. Is Trunks's love strong enough to save him? YAOI!!!! DEATH!!!!!! please no flames, this is my first dbz fic. Oneshot


Title: My Light in Darkness

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, Death, Angst, OOC

Summary: When Gohan gives his life to save his friends and family, however Goten finds it very hard to move on and he sinks into depression. Can Trunks help his best friend out and tell Goten the truth about his feelings before Goten does something stupid?

Pairings: Gohan/Videl Trunks/Goten

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them!

Notes: This is my first DBZ fic. It's a short one-shot fic just to see if I'm any good at writing DBZ or if I should stay with GW. Please give me your comments! I really love the feedback.

***My Light in Darkness***

_"You have to let me do this Goten!"_

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Goten cried, hanging off his brother's arm and shaking his head._

_"I have to Goten." _

_Gohan gripped Goten's arms and pushed his brother away. "Trunks?"_

_The 16 year old stepped forward._

_"Gohan."_

_"It has to be this way. Tell Videl I love her and tell her to take good care of our little one. Please take care of Goten for me."_

_Trunks nodded and took hold of his best friend and tugged Goten back. Goten cried out and tried to fight Trunks in order to reach his brother, but Trunks held on tightly as Gohan gave a last small smile to the world before turning to the bright light and began to walk steady towards it until it consumed him._

_"GOHAN!!!"_

Goten shot straight up in bed; sweat running down his face as he panted heavily. He didn't even notice the tears that ran silently down his cheeks. 

However, even though the dream was over, his nightmare raged on. It was on his mind ever waking second of the day, trying to figure out what could have been done to prevent his brother's death. If only Goten and Trunks hadn't stopped by the video store that day . . . if only Goten had heard his brother's cry for help sooner . . . if only...

However, it was too late now.

Saddened, Goten pulled himself out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Too caught up in his own world, Goten never noticed the black shape that sat on his windowsill, watching him. Or the deep ache that showed in his eyes.

Trunks watched sadly as Goten left his room. It had been nearly a year now since Gohan had gave his life to save the world and Goten was still blaming himself for what had happened. Trunks couldn't seem pull Goten out from his dark depression. It was agonizing to see someone you love in such pain. Trunks had tried everything he could think of to snap Goten out of it, but by now Trunks knew that there was little he could do to cheer his friend up if Goten didn't want to be cheered up.

A year ago on Trunk's 16th birthday Trunks had planned a sleep over with just him and Goten. He was going to tell Goten how he truly felt about him.

*Flashback*

"Come on Trunks! Hurry up!" Goten laughed as his friend walked leisurely to the video store. There was nothing on tv and Trunks had suggested a movie so after grabbing coats and money Goten dragged Trunks down to the video store. It was dark and dank in the store and Trunks made his way over to the DVD section.

"Hay Trunks?"

"Hn?"

"What 'bout this…" Goten had been running to Trunks waving a video in his hand, half way through his sentence and half way to Trunks he stopped talking and moving. His eyes grew wide and Trunks hurried forward.

"Chibi?" Trunks placed his hand on Goten's shoulder and the smaller boy looked up.

"Gohan?" Goten whimpered his brother's name.

"What? Goten?!"

Goten blinked at the familiar face before him.

"Gohan is in trouble."

*End Flashback*

After that Goten and Trunks had left the store quickly and flown to where Gohan was. Gohan had been in bad shape when they had arrived and Goten took the lost of his brother harder than the lost of Goku.

With little hope left, Trunks started to come here every night to watch his beloved sleep, however, even that offered little comfort. Every night he would see Goten caught in the grip of a nightmare that would most likely keep its hold over him until the day he died.

He often wondered how Goten would react to him if he told him that he loved him, but Trunks had finally decided that that would probably drive Goten even further away from him than he already was.

Goten had changed over the past year. Gohan wouldn't have recognized his brother if he saw Goten today. The once cheerful and carefree teenager had turned into an anti-social and very depressed boy. Goten barely ate anything anymore and though he tried to act normal, Trunks could see through the act and it was breaking Trunks's heart to see the man he loved in so much pain.

With a deep sigh, Trunks watched Goten return to bed and lay there staring up at the ceiling.

"I love you," Trunks whispered through the glass before flying off into the night sky. He knew that Goten hadn't heard him and had never heard him, even though he'd said it every night, hoping that it, somehow, would bring Goten back to him.

In an attempt to cheer Goten up, everyone decided to throw party that Saturday for Goten's 16th  birthday. However, even though the birthday boy showed up, it was easy to see that Goten wasn't happy.

Videl watched Goten from across the garden. He was sitting with his back to the party and she knew he was thinking Gohan and wishing he were there. She wished it too, but she understood that Gohan would want them to be happy and not to dwell on the past. 

"Sad. That's all he is now."

Videl looked at Trunks, who had moved over to her silently. Videl smiled at him. Trunks had helped her out after Gohan's death and she had begun to think of Trunks as the younger brother she never had. She knew he loved Goten; it had become more obvious since the day Goten had started to slip away from them.

"I wish I knew what to do." Trunks sighed and Videl placed her hand on Trunks. 

"We all want to help Goten but we can only help him when he wants to be helped."

Trunks nodded.

"You truly love him huh?"

Trunks blinked in shock. "How did..."

"Back when I first met Gohan, I denied that I had feelings for him too, but when I heard from Goku that Buu had killed Gohan, I realised I had been a fool not to accept those feelings for him sooner. I nearly lost Gohan that time and I couldn't stand it."

"I don't wanna lose Goten." Trunks confessed.

"Then tell him. It might be the only way to get him back to the boy we once knew."

"But..."

"Trunks, listen to me. Goten and Gohan were extremely close, just like Gohan and Goku were. Goten needs to feel that closeness again and if any one can get to him, it's you."

Videl walked off then, leaving Trunks to stare at Goten's back.

"Goten?" Trunks walked forward and his friend turned round.

"Hey, Trunks." Goten smiled at him. "How's it going bud?"

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Goten I..."

"It's time for the Birthday Cake!!!" Chi Chi's voice floated over the crowd.

"I'll tell you later," Trunks whispered, and bowed his head as Goten walked back into the house.

_"NO!"_

_Goten turned super sayain and forced Trunks to let go of him._

_"GOTEN!" Trunks also turned super sayain and leapt after his friend. He caught Goten quickly and pinned Goten to his chest. "NO!"_

_"Let me go Trunks!!!" Goten yelled, pushing against his friend, unable to break Trunks's grip as Gohan vanished into the Light._

_"No." Trunks said tightening his grip on Goten._

_"GOHAN!" Goten sobbed as his head feel forward and his body went limp in defeat._

_"Goten." Trunks pulled Goten round, he hugged the boy whispering smoothing words in Goten's ears but it did little good. The boy in his arms kept on crying and Trunks was forced to watch unable to offer any comfort what so ever._

"Goten," Trunks breathed, as he once again watched the beauty lay on his bed trapped in another nightmare.

Goten sat up with a start and gave a yell. "TRUNKS!"

Trunks blinked in shock of being discovered as Goten looked out the window straight at him.

"Trunks." Goten slipped from bed and hurried to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"I... came to see you."

Goten stepped back and Trunks climbed inside.

"Well?"

Trunks study the boy in front of him. Goten's black hair was in it's normal state, a complete and utter mess, and he was wearing nothing except for a pair of black boxers. His skin was damp with sweat and his chest heaved slightly.

"I've been thinking, Chibi."

Goten suddenly smiled. "You haven't called me *that* in a while." Goten laughed and Trunks realised it wasn't a fake laugh or smile that he'd heard so often from him lately. It was one that came from the heart and it gave Trunks courage for what he was about to do.

"Goten . . . I just wanted you to know that . . . for . . . a very, very long time . . . I've loved you."

Trunks waited with stilled breath as Goten's black eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and shut a few times without saying anything.

"Why now? If you have loved me for a long time why tell me now? Why not sooner?"

"Because I thought it might help. And . . . I can't stand . . . seeing you like this. Goten, I know losing Gohan was hard; it was hard on all of us! But by being so depressed all the time, you are losing touch with everyone else around you too. Please Goten, let me help you."

Goten suddenly hugged Trunks, his head rested against Trunks's shoulder and Trunks could feel dry sobs shake Goten's body.

"I love you too, Trunks."

Trunks' mouth dropped open but he still hugged Goten back.

"Chibi," Trunks whispered, his lips brushed Goten's forehead. "It's okay now. I'm here."

Goten leaned back and smiled brightly at Trunks.

"Yeah, you're here. You love me and I love you back, but Gohan is still. . ."

"Gohan wouldn't want you to be sad, Chibi. He would want you to keep smiling and be happy like you always were when he was here among us and you have to remember that no one ever truly dies."

Goten nodded and pressed his lips to Trunks'.

Trunks was a little surprised, but he gently returned the kiss.

"I'm here."

_"I'm here." _

_Trunks held Goten as the light disappeared and there was nothing left of Gohan. "I'll always be here, Chibi."_

Owari

So what does everyone think? It was really short I know and a bit crappy but for my first go it can't be that bad can it? Reviews please!!!!

~Shinigami195~


End file.
